A Masked Heart
by silverarcher8
Summary: AU Peeta Mellark, star of the basketball team and the hottest guy in school, as well the most charming. But he doesn't care. All he wants is the girl of his dreams to actually notice him, Katniss Everdeen, the beautiful loner. But there will be a masquerade party at school. Is he going to be able to take away her heart's mask in time or will she hide herself from him forever?
1. Chapter 1: My Lucky Day

_**Authors Note: I do not own the Hunger Games, it's all thanks to Suzanne :) Hope you like it! **_

I remember when I saw her. Two beautiful brown braids trailing down her back. Wearing a perfect shade of a red dress, making her startling grey eyes stand out. Beautiful and talented was what she showed me on the first day. Her voice, it was so amazing even the birds stopped to listen. That was the day she took my heart.

Oh. Right. I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

I live in a small coal village called District 12. Me and my family owns and runs a bakery store and I am also the team basketball star in my school. Well now I'm 16, one of the popular guys is what everyone says. Yes, enough about me.

Anyways, this girl who I was talking about is amazing, even her name is so delicate yet beautiful. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. I fell in love with her at 5 years old and still am madly in love but she barely notices me cause she always hang out with her best friend Gale, who is like two years older than us. But I do enjoy seeing her little sister, Prim. A sweet thing she is.

Oh wait, I guess only one time we actually made some sort of connection. It was that one night, soon after her father, who also had an amazing voice, died. She looked so sad, so hungry. I had to, well I didn't have to but I wanted to. Obviously I threw some to her and certainly got slapped by the yardstick later on. I had such a bad black eye the next day. Good thing I have two older brothers huh? It covers most of my reasons of why I usually have a bruise on my face or a black eye or whatever.

Ok, back to the present. Well we're having this school dance next week, a masquerade and I was thinking of asking Katniss. Yes, I'm shy and always run off before I can even try asking but I am determined this time. So after the class was over, I went towards Katniss's locker but saw her with Gale. I knew not to mess with the hot, chunky guy. So I sadly turned away and started to walk back home.

Oh lucky day I tell you.

A little blonde girl bumped into me. All my books dropped and I sweep down to go and pick them up. "Oh I am so sorry!" The little girl cried as she bent down and helped me. I look up and see that it was Prim. I give her a kind smile. "It's ok Prim, you better go back to your sister, she might be looking for you." We both take a moment and look up and see Katniss looking around and then spots Prim and slightly scowls. I cannot tell you how cute Katniss is.

"Prim! What did you do now?" Katniss demands, walking towards us as Prim stands up, I look down slightly as I continue to pick up my things.

"N-nothing Katniss, just bumped into someone by accident…." She mumbles. I can feel Katniss's eyes on me before I look up and say, smiling slightly. "It's fine, it was only an accident." She looks at me with her silvery eyes before nodding slightly and look at Prim. "Did you say sorry?" I smile and answer for Prim. "It's fine, don't need to apologize Prim." Prim chuckles and from the corner of my eye I can see Katniss's lips twitch upwards slightly. I know how much Prim means to Katniss and I love Prim just as much, even though I don't hang out with her a lot. I gaze at Katniss and I expect her to look away but she keeps the gaze. I quickly break it off, looking back down and grab my stuff before getting up and give her a smile. The sisters are now holding hands, about to go as I stupidly spoke up. "Hey um Katniss… ca w-?" I got interrupted as Gale walks towards us not even taking a glance at me. "Hey Catnip, we better go back home now." Katniss looks at me one last time before nodding slightly as her goodbye and starts to walk away as Prim waves at me. "Bye Peeta!" I smile and wave at her but my hands drop and my smile slightly fade as they disappear from my view. I sigh and tread towards home.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hard Day's Work

**Authors Note: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters. Hope you guys like it! (it's my first time :))**

_Katniss_

I wake up from the same dream of when dad died as I sit up straight, gasping as I suddenly remember Prim still sleeping soundly beside me. I clench my fist from actual crying as I look at her beside me. She looks so sweet, so innocent. She doesn't deserve this. I sigh as I get up quietly, thanks to hunting in the woods I can do that perfectly well. I go towards our small bathroom and clean myself as I then put on the same old leather jacket and braid my hair in its usual as I walk back out. I don't live too far from the woods, which are near our house. But there's a fence which was one placed there is now broken and easy to pass through. I give a soft kiss on the forehead on Prim before sneaking out of the room.

I walk down, the stairs creaking every movement I make and I grab some cheese from the table, which Prim had made the day before and jog down towards the fence and under the fence and into the woods. I look around before going to a specific tree and pull out my bow and walk, not too far away from where I was and take out my arrows before looking behind me, just in case. Then disappearing away from the world, allowing nature to over take me.

_Peeta  
_I wake up, hearing the birds tweeting outside my bedroom. I groan slightly, running through my hair and rub my eyes lazily and yawn, stretching my arms before moving myself and get up and walk towards the bathroom and wash myself up. I sigh as I hear my mother scream my name. I walk down and into the kitchen where the smell of fresh bread hits me. I slightly smile as my father comes and welcomes me with a hug. I love my dad so much, he's so kind. I grab my apron as I headed towards the bread area. I grab the right ingredients and start to knead it.

From the corner of my eye I see a few of the merchant girls who walk by and giggle and gossip about me. I have to admit but I have no idea why. A lot of the girls at school seem to say I'm 'hot' I mean, I'm just an average looking guy. Right? Besides I'm also short and compared to Gale, I'm just a little schoolboy. I look up and see them standing there, which kind of distracted me so I look up and catch their eye's and smile and wave at them. They wave and smile back, all giggling with each other and all that other sort of girl stuff.  
I sigh looking back down again and start to knead. I hear shouting when I look back up I se my mum angrily shouting at the girls, who now looked scared, to get away and they all scurry away before I can hear the door slam and her angry stomps back into the bakery. I sigh, making sure that I have to apologize to them about it and make up some sort of excuse while I put the bread into the oven. I hear my fathers footsteps come behind me as he lays his hand on my shoulder.  
"Go have some fun son, I'll finish up here." I turn around and look up at me.  
"You sure?" He smiles and nods. I copy his smile as I give him a hug before rushing towards the clothes rack and take off my apron before grabbing a jumper and walk outside. I see Delly walk by and I smile and call out her name. She looks back towards me and her blue eyes sparkle as she waves and joyfully skips towards me. "Hey Peeta, taking a break?" I nod and smile.  
"Wanna hang out?"  
"Sure" She answers, smiling at me as I copy her smile before we both walk away from the smell of bread.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy With The Kind Heart

_**Authors Note: Sorry if I haven't been writing a lot, I just want to keep it simple for now :) **_

_Katniss_

I finished hunting by myself since Gale was on a date with Madge. I decided to walk back towards home but then stop myself and go trade some bread at the bakery. So I walk into town. I ignore some of the gazes of the merchants and instantly smell the baking of fresh bread coming out of the oven. I turn around the corner and see Peeta just walking out and see that overly positive girl, I think Delly. But all whom I was focusing on right now was that boy with the kind heart. I was taken back in time.

_It was cold and raining, father just recently died and left us to defend ourselves. My dear, dying sister was barely alive because of hunger as so was I. Anyone can see how sick we were. Since mum left us to protect ourselves we had nothing. I was crawling through the mud, looking into the trash, looking for anything. I hear a scream as I look up, finding myself where the Mellark's bakery was. I couldn't help it, the smell lead me there. I look up, hugging myself and giving up wanting to let the rain sweep me away. I was just about to fall asleep until I felt something warm near my feet; I look up and see a whole loaf of bread. It was baked just right. I look up, meeting with sky blue ones. It only lasted for a few seconds until I decided to move, and fast. I grab the bread with my thin, pale, trembling hands and rush back towards home, not daring to look back._

_I enter home and cut a piece of bread for my sister and me and mother since she was downstairs when I came home and we all ate until our bellies were the most full we had ever been. I was ecstatic to at least feed my sister but then it hits me. _

_I owe Mr. Peeta Mellark a debt, no my life._

It seemed that my whole life from then on was a memory but someone, calling out my name brings me back down to earth.

_Peeta_

Me and Dell begin to walk towards the park not too far from here and we turn around the corner and the first thing I see the girl with the braid. Katniss. I halt to a stop and she seemed to be frozen as well. Her beautiful, silvery gaze look at me and I felt my heart stopped beating as well taken my breath away. Delly nudges me, waking me up again as I cough slightly to cover my blush. She smirks at me before nudging me towards the still unmoving Katniss. I almost give her a glare to say: no way! But she gives me a knowing look that it'll be the only time. I inhale and walk towards her and smile at her but she still seem frozen. I slightly frown, calling out her name: "Katniss? Katnissss? Katniss!" I say loudly at her and she seemed to snap back out of her trance and suddenly look surprised that I was in front of her all of a sudden, stumbling backwards a bit. I look at her expression and instantly soften. "Sorry Katniss… you were just… frozen I guess." I said with a small smile. She doesn't say anything, looking at me with, almost a curious expression. I feel myself go red as I nervously rub the back of my neck. "Um… so, what are you doing here?" This seems to catch her attention. "Oh um, I thought I could maybe trade some bread." I nod.  
"Yeah, sure I can go pop in right now before I go, what do yo-"  
"Thank you" She interrupts me, rushing out the words, slightly blushing but I think with embarrassment. I look at her in surprised.  
"Wha-a-at do you mean? You have nothing to thank me about" I told her, giving her a small smile but she shakes her head furiously.  
"No, you know, I do. I hate owing people." She mumbles. "But I do owe you…" I look up at her, quite confused.

"You don't owe me anything, I have no idea what she is talking about but the thought of that one night came into my mind and I trailed away. "You don't need to thank me for that…." I say quietly, looking down. I look back up and see her staring at me in disbelief. "What?" I say.

"Damn you Peeta... you're too humble…" She mutters, not breaking her gaze. I look at her.  
"What do you mean? I'm just sayin-"  
" No. I owe you my life Peeta Mellark." She says simply. I look at her, quite surprised. She seems to take this that she can continue. "That night, when you gave me the bread, it saved my sisters, and my life." I slightly relax, glad that it did save her. "That next day, all day I've tried to say thank you but I was too stupid and shy." I glance up at her stunning, shy look. She seems to go redder as she slightly looks away from my gaze. "That day, after school. I was going to try but then a dandelion…" She trails off but she doesn't need to. I remember and right there and then. Our gaze locked together, the world fading as the memory takes us back in time.

_**The Memory - Katniss**__  
The next day I went to school again, forcing myself to thank him but as usual I looked away whenever he comes around. But after school that day, seeing him walk out of school by himself I forced myself to walk towards him but stopped when I saw a dandelion. I pick it up, a thousand thoughts about how dandelions can be eaten, my thoughts stop to a halt. I look up and see those same sky blue eyes look at me but quickly looks away. I stand there, watching my opportunity go away as I look at the beautiful weed in my hand. Another thought come in, but only one this time.  
Hope.  
Peeta Mellark has given me hope.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Cakes For You

**Authors Note: I do not own the Hunger Games. All belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins. **

_Prim_

I woke up and didn't find Katniss. I was really worried. I know I shouldn't since I'm the younger one and all but she's my sister. A dumb one since she doesn't realize how much that really cute guy Peeta loves her as she loves him back. I get dressed by myself and clean my face and take a small bite of the bread which we left over before walking back up towards mum, who was still sleeping, and give her a kiss on the forehead before tucking the blanket over her and then walk back down and decide to walk towards town. I always love to see the cupcakes. I give Buttercup a stroke and walk outside and find my goat, Lady, and pat her before skipping towards town. I walk towards the bakery and then see a familiar girl with papa's grey eyes and brown hair. "Katni-" I halt. I then see the breath-taking blonde hair and blue-eyed teen.

I smirk. It's Peeta Mellark.

I see Delly looking at them amusingly as Katniss and Peeta seem to be in their own world. I feel excitement build in me. I quietly walk towards Delly and tug at her sleeve. She looks down first in surprise but then in joy as she spreads a smile on her face. "Hey there Pri-"  
"Shh, I don't want Katniss to know I'm here" I say quietly to Delly. She looks at the two before nodding, a sly smile play on her lips now.  
"I see you. Well Prim, I must ask you. Do you by any chance know who Katniss like?"  
"Nope." I say smiling slightly. "And no, she doesn't like Gale, does no one know that Gale and Madge are dating?" Delly chuckles and shakes her head.  
"You might as well Peeta that. He's still eyeing Gale" I giggle as Delly chuckles.  
"Oh I'm way younger than Katniss but even I can see that." I say, giggling. Us two go into laughter and was soon stopped by a stern voice of my sister. "Primrose Everdeen. What are you doing here?" I turn and look at her, giving her one of my innocent looks.  
"Nothing Katniss. I was just looking for you" I give her with a blink, she crosses her arms, obviously seeing my act.  
"Tell me right now young lady or else I'l-"  
"Okay okay! I was here to look at the cupcakes and to find you." Katniss raises an eyebrow at me but before she could say anything Peeta cuts in.  
"Prim, what's your favorite kind of cake flavor?" Katniss swiftly glances at him but he just merely smiles, looking at me.  
"Chocolate would be one of my favorites but red velvet would be delicious as well oh but vanilla would be my favorite." I decide at last. He chuckles and nod. But then, like the typical Katniss is, cuts in again. "Why are you here?" She demands. I sigh repeating my answer to her as Peeta chuckles slightly, gaining a glare from Katniss. I cover my mouth from giggling and I take a glance at Delly and she seems to do the same as me. We both take a glance as Katniss and Peeta engage themselves into a new conversation. I take a quick glance at them before mouthing the words goodbye to Delly as she smirks and gives me a small wave before I depart from them. I take a short look behind me, seeing Peeta still talking with Katniss who was crossing her arms, her lips pressed tight. I chuckle as I see Delly start to crawl away before walking away. I decide to leave them now before they find out I was walking away. I turn back around and walk back towards home, soon enough meeting up with Rory.

_Peeta_

I bite my lip from laughing. I cannot tell you how funny and cute Katniss is when she looks annoyed. The way her silver-grey eyes shine with annoyance and humor. I see how she nervously plays the tip of her braid when she watches me speak. I have no idea why, oh well. Must be a habit of hers. While I speak to her, persuading that I was just wondering what was Prim's favorite cake flavor. The true reason is that I was going t sneak a cupcake for her, also frost a primrose on it. I look up at Katniss, not hearing a word she was saying I break what she was saying and ask, "What's your favorite kind of flavor?" She looks at me, her eyes widen, as she looks shock.

"Wha-a-at do you mean?" She stammers as I smile at her.  
"What's your favorite flavor?"  
"Well depends what you're talking about." She composes her posture, crossing her arms again after flipping her braid. My smile slightly falters but I keep it up, waiting for her reply. She seems to get the idea what I mean. She hesitates for a moment before saying, "If I had to choose, it would be chocolate. But one of my favorite snack would be those cheese buns…" I look at her, I can feel my smile widen.

I created the cheese bun and she likes it. I must've looked really happy cause she breaks my trance, asking me, "Why so happy all of a sudden?" I shake my head slightly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously and chuckle slightly.

"Well, um…" I begin but then I see Gale and my smile fades, knowing that this short moment will end. She looks at me confused but then turns around and sees Gale and I watch her smile widely. I feel myself go jealous as I cross my arms as she walks towards him and they both embrace. _But she's happy. That's all it matters right? _I unfold my arms as it limply fall to it's sides again as the two walks towards me, Gale's eyes like fire when looking at me. I look at Katniss again before saying simply "Do you still want to trade?" She nods, passing me some kills before she starts to talk to Gale, I sigh, walking back in and grab some bread at the same time giving my father the kills before I walk back out, hearing her laughter makes my heart leap with joy.

It's such a beautiful laugh. But that laugh is not mine, the person who creates that laugh isn't mine. I manage a smile as I pass her the bread. Okay, maybe I did add a few more extras but anyways. She looks at me and thanks me simply before she and Gale starts to walk away. I sigh as I watch them go, my heart sinks. I turn around but find Delly was gone.  
Guess it's back to work. I sigh again, entering the warmth of the bakery as then I can hear a scream and hear a smash which mum must've thrown. I walk back towards the clothes rack and grab my apron before walking into the back of the bakery. I start to make some new cake mix but hearing the stomps of my mother towards me I can guess she found out I took a bit more bread away than usual. She comes down the stairs into where I was, shouting at me, calling me names, which even I should not mention right now. She already had a stick in her hand. With each word comes with a hit. My father tries to push mum away but she keeps hitting me with a stick before grabbing the yardstick which was only a few steps away from her.

My eyes widen in horror. Only twice I got it. Obviously that one night when I gave the bread to Katniss and one other time when I accidently dropped a whole batch of freshly baked cookies on the floor. My father tries again to stop but we both knew it was no use as she raises it towards my face. I use my arms to cover myself, to minimize the damage. But then I hear a voice, a familiar voice. Sounding like an angel it demands.

"Stop!"


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Wait Forever

**Authors Note: oh my gosh, I am SO sorry for not updating, school and all ._. oh and these characters all belong to Suzanne Collins :)**

_Katniss_

"Stop!" I cried out, walking in front of Peeta, standing in front of the woman who beaten him for so many years.

When Peeta traded with me, he must've given me too much bread. I decided to go back and again, argue with him about the amount but instead I find him getting beaten, I came in when she took out the yard stick. You know, I actually like arguing with him. I always feel like there's some sort of cute joke on what we're doing. Hold on a second. Did I just say _cute? _Oh my word, what is going on with me? Ok, so like past few days, I've been feeling really like queasy around him and have been acting _very_ stupid. I have no idea. Oh right, back to the present.

I stare down at the large woman who I know can easily just beat me unconscious. "Katniss… what are you doing here?" I weak voice says behind me, I turn around and Peeta was looking at me wide eyed. I bend down beside him. "It's ok, I'm here. Let's get you out of her. I think you should come with us, we can help you heal those cuts there." I keep talking, not noticing that Mr. Mellark lost his grasp again as Mrs. Mellark raises the stick.

"Watch out!"

I turn but not in time. I instinctively go cover my face but the crack of the stick has already heard. I didn't feel any pain, nothing. Is this what it really felt like? I let my hands fall and gasp in horror.

Peeta Mellark just saved my life again.

He was now bleeding all over his face, a black bruise already forming against a side of his cheek. His eyes were closed. He was undoubtedly unconscious. Anger rose in me, I get up, about to attack Mrs. Mellark who was spitting out venom words towards me, which I couldn't even care less, but before I can actually do any damage, Mr. Mellark held her tight again, pushing her into a door and out of the room. I can hear his voice scream from the top of his voice. "You stop it you ungrateful witch! I swear, one more beating to any one of _my _sons I will kick you out of here and expect you to never return here again. Understand?" It was deadly silent but later on, I presume it was Mrs. Mellark's, footsteps going back up as Mr. Mellark walks back in, smiling sadly and then looks at Peeta, his face shows confusion on what to do. I look at Mr. Mellark. "If you may, I can take him to my mother and sister. They can try and improve the cuts." He looks and me and nods gratefully. I nod before walking towards the unconscious Peeta. Oh gosh how am I going to do this? I look out and just in time see Gale and Madge. "Gale! Madge!" I shout out their names, they turn and see me waving. They smile and wave back. Entering the bakery smiling but soon fades as Madge gasps, bending down, softly calling Peeta's name while Gale looks at me for an explanation. I give him a look to say later and he nods in agreement. Understanding what he has to do he picks Peeta up easily. All of us walk towards my house, meeting Prim and amazingly my mother who was awake. I don't even glance at my mother as Prim gasps, seeing Peeta and rushes towards us as my mother tells us to place him on the table. I thank Gale with a hug as Madge and him says they need to go. They leave as my sister and my mum start to work on him. I don't usually stay whenever my mother and or my sister works on patients but I feel like I _need _to be here. For him. So I sit down in one of the wooden chairs in the corner so my sister and mother can continue to work with him, but I am not leaving him alone.

_Peeta_

My eyes flutter open, I groan slightly. My head having a throbbing pain. I blink my eyes a few times and I find myself not in my room but in an old house. I first wonder what happened but then I remember again. Katniss found out about me and my beating. Katniss tried to stand up for me. Mum almost beaten her with that revolting stick. I took the hit. Oh my gosh, is Katniss alright? I groan again as I try to move myself and shut my eyes for a second, trying to stop the pain. When I open my eyes I have a stunning view of the most breath taking silver grey eyes looking back at me. I smile a bit. "Hey there"  
"Shh, it's ok. You're ok. Just rest." She hushes me. I blink, taking a look at her. She blinks a few times, hesitating about something. Her hand brushes against my face softly, brushing the hair out of my face. I continue to stare at her admirably. She gives me a small smile before quickly looking away, taking her hand off me and I can feel the emptiness without her there. I wince again as I try to get up but her hands push me back down gently. I must admit, as much as I love just being this close to her, I don't feel comfortable lying on a wooden table. She seemed to read my thoughts because she then moves awkwardly towards me, helping me up. I ignore the pain, which is overwhelming my mind, and concentrate the smell of forest and the natural smell on her, which smells like vanilla. She puts me gently on the couch. I wince again slightly as my head was being shaken too much. I look back up and see her looking at me. I chuckle sadly. "I know, the Peeta Mellark. Basketball star and popular guy is beaten." I look away, not ashamed but just sad. Mother never cared for me. Whenever she needs someone to blame it on, it would be me. I manage to stop myself from crying especially since Katniss is just behind me. But a warm hand places on my shoulder. I look up and see Katniss's eyes stern but I can see beneath that layer.  
Kindness.  
Caring.  
Loving.

Everyone thinks she's this some sort of solitary loner, beautiful, but a loner. The only people who I ever see her hang out are Gale and Madge. Everyone seems to judge her but the thing is, they don't see that selfless side of her. That cunning mind and swift heart to love. I've always known she was somehow scared to love. I don't know why but I know I'll wait for her forever. "Wha-at?" She stammers, her hand off me now, taking a step back. I look at her, slightly confused until I thought of the only reason. I said it aloud.

_Oh dang. _


	6. Chapter 6: Scared Of Love Much?

**Authors Note: Sooooo sorry guys for not updating for quite a while, I'm going to be more busy since I'm going to have term two tests soon! I'm also making another new story, also everlark! (I loooove writing :D) it's called: Two People, Same Heart. Check it out! And these characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

_Katniss  
_Ok, so this what just happened. One moment he was awake and groaning in pain, the next he was saying all these super cheesy (but cute) things about me. I have to say, I'm surprised that Peeta has a crush on me, well. More like loves me, but let's keep it subtle. Ok, let me tell you a brief summary what he just said.

He started saying that I was a beautiful loner. Then I was a kind, caring and even a loving person. Then about how people judge me because of me being a loner and that I usually hang out with Madge and Gale. After that it was about no one seeing that selfless side of me, which I have no idea how he see. Then blurting out that I was somehow scared to love and he has no idea why but that he'll wait for me forever. It was really cheesy, but really sweet.  
Wait. Hold on.  
Did I just say _sweet? _Oh gosh, what is happening? He looks at me; first love was in his eyes but when I took a few steps backwards his eyes showed worry, and embarrassment. "Katniss, I didn't mean… I mean, it's true but I mean… I, well I didn't mean to… like I…" He stammers, lost for words for the first time I've seen him as. I bite my lip, unsure what to do.

He was right. I'm not good with love. Since my father died, I never wanted to go near another guy, except for Gale who is more like a brother to me. I mean, love is stupid. What usually happens is a naive person falls in love with another person and then gets hurt in the end, losing everything because they depended on that one person in their life. It's so, duplicating. That's the word. Love is so duplicating. It looks so nice and perfect but actually it's basically a reality hitter. It's painful and merciless. I don't get the point in love.

Right, anyways. Back to Peeta.

He continues to look at me. Biting his lip nervously. He looked really nervous. We both seem to stare at each other until he swallows, "Katniss, I um, I didn't, I mean I did but I mean I well I um" I can feel myself let out a small smirk as I cross my arms, trying to compose my status "It's fine, just… just don't say it to everyone else…" I say. I didn't mean to be rude but I know what it's like in school. They like the popularity. If he hangs out with the 'loner' his status will be dropped down to zero. He slightly frowns, staring at my expressionless face before he sighs a bit, shaking his head slightly.  
"Katniss… I don't care about popularity and everything. All I care is…" He trails off, slightly blushing, unsure what to say. I look at him in curiosity. "Go on…?" I request. He shakes his head, not looking at me.  
"I'll say it when it's the right time." Right time? What right time? When _is _the right time? He slightly smiles at my confused expression. "Don't worry Katniss, all in good time." He jokes. I smile a bit, before it disappears. Trying to control my emotions. Gosh, why can't I stop _smiling _whenever I'm with him?

_Peeta  
_This is by far the most turn around day of my life. First I basically said how amazing she was and everything all out loud, making her freak out and now she's _smiling. _Hell yeah I said it. _Smiling. _And it isn't Gale or anyone else, but _me.__  
_

_Me. _

Me making _her _smile.

I know, you all may seem I'm overreacting and such but I'm not actually. This is like the firs time she ever smiled at me, let alone looking at me. I chuckle slightly; she gives me an adorable glare, which I don't mind at all, her cheeks tinting red. Then the thought of the ball came in my mind. _This is the chance. I can ask her no- _Yet again, my thoughts and chance slips away from me. Gale comes in, his eyes on Katniss and she turns around, and see Gale. They both seem to have a knowing look, making me feel curious, wondering what is going on. Gale finally seem to notice me, his steely grey eyes look at me intently. I continue to stare back, I can feel the atmosphere grow tenser and tenser until Katniss, noticing the mood, she breaks the silence, making Gale's gaze look back at her, after a bit longer of a stare down. She beckons Gale to come with her in the kitchen, he gives me a quick glance, like I as about to escape before disappearing from view with Katniss. I let out a shaky exhale, running a hand through my hair. I wanted to move and listen but first, that would be rude, eavesdropping and second, I couldn't move anyways. Just a single movement, my whole body hurts. So I wait there, for time to pass by touching my back slightly as I wince. The cuts and bruises hurt with each movement.

_Gale  
_I leaned against the small sink of Katniss's kitchen. Waiting for a reply. She leans opposite of me, her grey eyes looking at me. I must admit, I do like her a bit more than I should. Look, don't hate me alright? I've known Katniss since both our fathers died in the same accident. I helped her family as she helps mine since. But I'm trying my best since I'm starting to fall in love with this other girl. I don't want to tell you just yet but maybe Katniss told you already anyways._  
_

"Gale?" Katniss's voice snaps me back to the present, I look at her, trying to compose my posture again as I cross my arms, our identical eyes look at each other. She seems to stare at me a bit more until continuing. "I don't think I should tell you" I look back up from looking down. "What? Why not?" I demanded.

"Because it's something between the Mellarks." Some sort of protection of Katniss comes to me.  
"What about Peeta?"  
"Wh-hat do you mean, Oh common Gale, I said the _Mellarks _not just Peeta." She insists. I roll my eyes. Oh god, she can be so stupid sometimes.  
"Katniss, it's obvious you like him. Stop denying it. Just let it be." She tenses, a small fire in her eyes begins, her arms crossed again she stares at me, I admit. She's a tough one but even I can see she has feelings for Peeta. "Common, don't get mad at me. I mean, I know your 'rule' but I really think he's a nice guy. At least be friends with him." Katniss begins to talk but Prim, skips in, closing the door before saying loud enough. "I agree!" I smirk as Katniss glowers at me and Prim.  
"Not you too Prim! And what rule? Look, guys, I don't even _know _Peeta. I'm only talking to him because he's injured!" Prim's cheeky smile fades from her face before slightly slamming fist down on her table. This is the angry Prim. I can feel a small smile slip on my lips and Katniss looks at her in surprise as Prim, her voice raised a bit higher. "Damn it Katniss. You're so stupid. You love him alright? You like him and he likes you back. Stop running away from the truth."

"I'm n-"  
"Yes you are. Stop running. Please, just give him a chance." Prim almost begs now, Katniss silent so Prim keeps going. "You know, I never told you but one night I was feeling quite thirsty and saw mum and dad on that couch, laughing and talking in hushed tones. I peeked and saw-"  
"No stop, please Prim." Katniss's voice shake, her eyes full of pain but Prim continues to speak.  
"I saw them together. Mum looked at dad with so much love and vice versa with dad. Dad would give mum a kiss after every sentence and mum would giggle like a high school girl. They both would look at each other like it was love at first sight. Maybe it was, I don't know as well Katniss but I knew that even though mum is now like this after dad died, she enjoyed all those years of being with him, who made her life more worth living." Prim finishes, her eyes watery but doesn't fall, staring at Katniss intently who basically covered her face. I can hear soft hiccups from behind her hands and I knew she let out a few tears.

I stay silent.

Prim's expression soften and walks slightly towards Katniss, touching her arm slightly. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you Katniss… I just want you to stop being so scared of love, because it's actually amazing and beautiful. I just want you to be happy."

"But I _am _happy Prim, I don't need some guy in my life" She blurts out after putting her hands down, wiping her last tear from her eyes. She looks like she wasn't even crying. Prim sighs, shaking her head slightly.  
"Fine, figure it out yourself the hard way." She admits to Katniss at last before walking back out of the room. We both stay silent and can hear Peeta's voice as well as Prims before hearing her footsteps walk out of the house. I look back at Katniss, deciding not to mess with her so I just walk to her and give her a hug. She hugs me back just as tightly, sobbing softly into me. It hurts to see my best friend hurt like this.


	7. Chapter 7: The Boy Who Given Me Hope

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for not posting for a long while, I've been quite sick and I'm also writing my own personal book :P so if it's short I will do my best to make the next chapter longer :) I'm also now going to have a pattern of balancing my other story, which I'm writing so it'll be one chapter for this then another chapter for the other. I also would like to thank you guys so much for encouraging me, I really appreciate it :) Oh yeah, disclaimer on all the characters, created by Suzanne Collins (sorry for blabbing so much, keep going :)**

_Peeta_

I heard them. Maybe not fully, maybe everything on which I heard was wrong but I did hear some of their conversation. I know it's wrong of me but even I, as a boy, was curious what the love of my life would say. I was sitting there; absorbed into their talking but what broke my trance was Prim bouncing in. She didn't look too happy. "What's the matter Prim?" She sighs, shaking her head slightly. "My sister is just being reaaaally frustrating." I chuckle. "Why?"  
"Cause she just doesn't realize…" She hesitates. I give her a small look of curiosity. We stay silent for a while until I understand, knowing this is something, which I have to leave it alone. "It's fine, you better go now Prim. Go find your friends." She gives me a smile and then walks towards me and gives me a small hug, whispering in my ear. "She really does love you, just give her time." She releases me, giving me a knowing look as I look at her in almost surprise. "Good luck" She mouths the words to me before walking away and out of the door. I watch her in surprise as I can hear faint sobs. It's Katniss. I try to get up, maybe able to comfort her but instead I wince, my head making me dizzy with pain. I decide to just stay there. I layback down, closing my eyes as my breathe evens out.

After what I thought was a long time, I heard footsteps that woke me up from my sleep. Oh. I must've fallen asleep. I keep my eyes closed as I can hear her voice, seeming to be talking to me.  
"Oh Peeta… why are you so confusing? Why did it have to be _you _who saved me, who saved my sister? Why are you a merchant? Why does your mother beat you when you have such a kind heart? Why are you so kind? So loveable? So charming? So handsome?" She sighs again. "Oh Peeta, so many questions yet I can not ask." I feel her warm hand brush the hair out of my face again before she slips it back to her side. I decide to continue to keep sleeping.  
"Oh why Peeta? Oh gosh." I can feel her knee bump against my arm. "Oh why?" Why what? I don't understand what she's saying to me. I don't get it. I feel her move and her hand on my arm. I guessed I moved too much for her liking of that I'm asleep. So then I decide to finally 'wake up'. I blink my eyes a bit before rubbing then a bit and then my blue ones meet beautiful, silver grey one. She slightly smiles at me, before realizing that she was really close to me. She blushes as she moves a bit backwards, to give me some sort of space. I try to get up. My head was a bit better but I'm still a bit dopey. "What day is it today?" I ask Katniss.

She thinks a bit before saying. "I think Saturday." My eyes pop open as I instantly try to stand up way too quickly as I stumble, Katniss helping me up. "Basketball training, oh gosh, I hope coach won't kill me. Oh gosh, dang it. Basketball training." I mutter to myself as I use the walls to support me. I hobble out of her house as she stands beside me, supporting me.

"Sorry Katniss… training is important… district 4 basketball team is coming… need to beat them…" I say, out of breath as she just smiles slightly, nodding as we both make our way towards school.

_Katniss_

I enter school with him as he looks just as dizzy and sick as ever, I wanted to stop him but when he was talking about his basketball, I didn't want to disturb his routine so I just stand there, in case he needs supporting. He stumbles towards the sports hall, where some of the guys were already there, they look at us as the door opens up. I feel uncomfortable but I stand there firmly, my arms crossed. "Guys... sorry… been feeling sick…" Peeta says as he walks towards them, stumbling at times. The boys come and help him, leaving me no reason to stay here anymore. I turn around and walk out but I heard someone call my name, I turn around again and see Peeta looking back at me.

His blue eyes wide and his blonde hair matted as they droop over his eye as he flicks it off. The way his fingers twitch and his body muscles tense up, watching me leave. He looks at me as I do the same.

And that, the first time, I realized I was in love.

I was in love the way his blonde hair shines in the light, the way he gives me that charming smile, the way his blue eyes sparkle brightly at me and only me. When he looks and listens to me and only me, like I was the only thing in his world that mattered. The day when his blue eyes look at me when he threw the bread at me. That day when I picked up the dandelion, that day when he gave me hope.

I was in love a long time ago.

And I'm scared.


	8. Chapter 8: A Masked Girl

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating and I am sooo sorry that this is such a short chapter and I wanna thank you all for those who followed, liked or reviewed my work, I feel really encouraged :) Hope you like this chapter :)**

_Peeta  
_Tonight's the night of the masquerade ball and I have no date. Yup. You heard right. I didn't ask Katniss, or it's more that I didn't get another chance ever since that day. When she took me to basketball training. When we both started at each other. I could see it in her eyes, that sort of fear. Then she ran off. I tried to run but my stupid head stopped me as I collapsed again, so I just sat there at the benches, watching everyone do training as I just practice bouncing the ball, sitting down. All I could think was how amazing it was just being with her for those few moments because I know that everything will be back to normal, me trying to catch her attention and her ignoring me. It breaks me to just sit there in history class the next day, just a few seats away.

Well, anyways. I'm now at the party all alone and wearing my mask. I guess I was dressed quite formal, with a tux and a silver blue mask. I sigh, as I watch my friends dance with their partners, even Delly got someone to dance with her. I feel like a loser. The music booms in my ears as I continue to quietly sip on my red punch. My eyes wander around the crowded room, a part of me hoping Katniss would be here. _Who am I kidding? She won't come. _I sigh again looking around the decorated room. With fairy lights and silver silk hanged up at different points in the room with a midnight blue joining with the silver. It had some sort of winter wonderland effect. I take another sip as a blonde girl, who I can instantly tell its Janessa. She's one of those girls who have been crushing on me forever and blah blah blah. I usually don't dislike people but I don't like one bit. She's rude and thinks she can get anything she wants, as pretty as she is; she's just a snob. Ok, that was mean of me, I take that back. But it's true.

"Hello Peeta." She purrs. Dang. She can recognize me. A hand reaches out to me as I recoil from her touch slightly, my voice tight. "Um, hi Janessa." Behind her gold and red mask she seem to give me an almost hungry look. She takes a few steps closer as I take a few steps back. "Are you by yourself? No one to dance with?" I wanted to just run but I just give her a small smile and shake my head. "No, couldn't find one in time." I joke slightly. She chuckles too sweetly for my taste, taking another step towards me. Another step back. "Well, I might consider you if you're good enough at dancing." Heck yeah I can dance, not to be overconfident, but I'm obviously not going to tell her. I shake my head, hoping it wasn't too quick of me to. "Well, no I can't dance. Look I was actually just planning to just stay here by my-" She basically flings onto me, my back pressing against the table, her face way too close for me as I try to push her away. I try and try but she keeps coming back. When I was about to get annoyed she was pulled away from me. I watch the other girl from behind her, wearing a gold green mask and a forest green dress with gold linings decorating her dress. Her brown hair down but also styled with two braids on the top, joining together at the back. She was breathtaking. Wait a second. Did I say that? I mean pretty. Only Katniss is the prettiest in my eyes.

This girl, she pulls Janessa off me, her eyes seem to scowl at Janessa as she mutter dark words at her before Janessa gives me one more look and glares at her before stomping off. I sigh in relief. I take a few steps towards the girl and I instantly get attracted to her silvery grey eyes. Wait, could this be… I shake my head before giving the girl a smile. "Hey... Just wanted to say tha-"  
"Look here buddy, my friend dragged me to this, I don't' want to do this at all but I have to. So you gonna dance with me or not?" She snaps back. I look at her. She seems so _much _like Katniss. But this can't be her. Can it?

I give her a small smile and offer my hand to her. "I don't mind dancing with such a beautiful lady like you." I can see her blush even under the mask as she then nervously takes it. I smile at the contact. It _must _be her. But it may not be. I smile as I take her to the dance floor. Right as we prepare ourselves to dance, a new song comes up. A perfect song for me and this mysterious girl. I place my hands on her waist and her arms automatically move around my neck. We both just stays quiet for the first half. I like this actually. If only this was real, if it was only real with Katniss and me. I make my blue eyes look back at silver grey eyes, sparkling in the room. She looks so familiar. I wonder who she is.


	9. Chapter 9: Masks Hides The Truth

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting sooner (and that it's really short), I had to write a chapter for my other fanfic :D well, I hope you guys like it and thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Oh yeah, disclaimer on all these amazing characters to Suzanne Collins.**

_**Katniss**_  
I can't help but admit I actually like this.

Well once I left the training room I raced to Madge and spilled out every ounce of my feelings to her about Peeta. I can't believe it. He stole my heart in just a few days. But when Gale was brought in the situation, he called me an idiot, not for falling in love but that I didn't realize I was in love with him a long time ago. Obviously I brushed it off but when I was walking back home, I did think about it. I guess I did have a 'small crush' but nothing more. I think.

Well anyways when I went back home and got myself dressed for sleep, Madge and Delly knocks on the door, forcing me to go to prom once they heard I wasn't going. Delly did all the makeup and styling of my hair and Madge brought the accessories and the outfit, along with the mask. I had to admit, they did a great job. I didn't recognize myself. It was a forest green dress with gold lining around the dress, to add some sparkle. At the bottom there was a few decorative trimmings and there was like a stash of green across my slim waist with gold weaving through the green fabric. The shoes were strappy heels, green and gold. My mask matched all that, obviously, a green gold mask. It was gold in most places but there was a ring of green around the eyes. My hair with two braids at the top and joined together nearer to the bottom as the rest of my hair was spilled out around my shoulders. I look beautiful. No. I look radiant, like the sun.

Prim clapped with joy as she uses a small camera we owned, I saved up enough money and brought it for us, and took a picture of us three girls. Delly was wearing a strapless, velvet blue dress which twirled at the end with a blue gold mask and Madge was wearing a purple which wasn't too bright nor too dull. It was glowing on her, with that she wears a purple and silver mask.

Gale picked us up. He almost didn't recognize me nor any of the other girls until Madge gave him a kiss on the cheek to wake him up. He wore a gold and black mask. He did look quite handsome. I smile at the two as we all got into the car and zoomed towards the party.

And here I am now. At this party. Dancing with Peeta. Mainly cause I saved his freaking butt from Janessa but ok, whatever.

I'm now in his arm, swaying to one of the slow songs and my head is now resting against him. I swear he could hear my heartbeat beating a million miles per hour. Soon enough I can feel him relax against me as his arms pull me closer. My fingers play at the ends of his blonde hair and I move my head back up, seeing his blue eyes shine in the winter wonderland. I wonder if he recognize me.

"This is nice," I say quietly. He gives me that boyish grin which makes me melt. "Yeah, I actually like this as well." He chuckles and I let out a small smile. "Sorry… you know, for snapping at you earlier." I tell him and I see his smile twitch up more upwards. "It's alright, thanks for saving me back there." I chuckle and he smiles as one of his hands reach up to me, sliding up my arm and at my hair, tugging the tips in a playful way. I couldn't help but smile.

Yup. I am so in love.

"So… who are you actually?" He asks, as his arms travel back down around my waist, pulling close to him again. I look back up into his eyes "Well, it wouldn't be a masquerade party if we all knew each other." I try avoiding the question, giving him a smile. He seem to understand as we both change the subject. We both continue to just chat, without giving myself away, dancing in our own little world as I laughed like never before, as his eyes sparkle, making the stars put to shame.

When the big clock in the room ding at eleven o'clock, our trance broke as the music come back in my mind. It was defiantly not a slow song anymore. I can feel myself blush. He looks at me, a grin on his face. I chuckle as he takes my hand, making my body tingle, as we both walk out of the party, into another smaller room which was empty. He pulls me closer again and I chuckle as we go back to our comfortable position. He lays his forehead against mine, our eyes close as we both grin at each other. I move in a bit closer until our lips lightly brush against each other. He seem to freeze at the contact before releasing me. I suddenly feel worried.  
"I… I can't do this." He says, his blue eyes start to turn into a sad blue. I was stunned. Didn't he _want _me to go and be with him? He stares at me as he slowly speaks. "Unless… you are who I think you are… and if you could tell me who you are…?" He can't even recognize _me? _In a way I feel hurt. I press my lips together before taking a few steps towards the door, ignoring his question. "No wait." His hands capture my wrist and tries to pull me to him gently but I slap his hand as he recoils from me and I slam the door open and stomp out of the room, forcing myself not to cry. Not yet at least.

_**Peeta**__  
_I watch the girl walk away. I think I just fell in love. And I'm scared. I never felt anything for _any girl _except for my Katniss.

This girl, a girl who I only knew for one night, took my heart away.

And I'm scared.

I thought she could be Katniss but I'm _sure _I would recognize her in a heartbeat. I feel so bad. I liked the girl a lot. Once my senses came back, I rush out of the room, looking around for her but she was now gone. I look at the clock and decide to go back home. I walk by myself through the empty streets and I see a girl crying on the bench by herself. I take off my mask as I can see the girl with her mask off as well. I was instantly attracted to her. But not as strong as the girl who I just met. I walk towards her quietly, well not really since my feet are as loud as an elephant. "Hey, you ok?" I ask gently. The girl sniffs, turning her face away from me, as she gives me a small nod. I sit down on the other side and she turns her face, away from me. "You alone?" She doesn't do anything for a while before nodding and sniffs. I feel so bad for her. It sounds like her heart just got broken. "Hey… it's ok, don't need to cry." I wrap an arm around her. At first she was stiff but she then relaxes and cry into me, not allowing me to see her face the whole time. But I don't mind, I just want to comfort this girl for now.


	10. Chapter 10: Almost There

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am SO SORRY that I haven't poasted for so long, I've been feeling really stressed and everything and sorry if my last chapter wasn't as good. I was just too excited to post it :D Well I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys 3 Disclaimer on the characters as well. (ok, sorry for blabbing :P keep going)**

_**Prim**__  
_I was sitting on the couch, watching TV as Rory has his arms wrapped around me. Ok, yeah, maybe me and Rory do have a bit more of a connection than we should be having but hey, we're pre-teens. Well anyways, our movie time gets flipped as Katniss slams the door open, me jumping out of Rory's arms just in time. I was about to get mad but then saw her terrible state and let her sit down. Rory decides to leave, to give Katniss and me some privacy but I think it's also in case if Katniss asks any questions why he's here, or if Gale might get home early.  
"What's the matter Katniss? What happened? Who do I need to beat up?" I say gently, stroking her hair, pulling her decorative braid out as it falls along with her waves of brown hair. Katniss didn't reply instead she continues to cry into my comfort. I never have seen her cry so much. So I just brew some tea for her while she continues to sniff, her eyes were red and puffy once she finished her tea. I help her with her pajamas and tucked her in bed. She finally seems to manage to mutter out words. "Peeta… dancing… doesn't know… love…" She continued the say words broken into pieces as her eyes close. I sigh, stroking my sister's hair, flowing beside her while the pieces are soon put together in my mind and I could only think of a reason with the help of Katniss's unplanned mutters. When I was sure she was asleep, I move quietly out of her room, closing the door and make my way towards my bedroom but there a knock on the door. I wonder who that can be. I walk downstairs and open the door, seeing Peeta. I decide to play the innocent card. My smile widen slightly.

"Hey Peeta!"

_**Peeta**__  
_I think I cannot get as confused as I was now. Well, after I finished comforting the girl, well it's more that she had to go since the bus arrived, she didn't look my way so I couldn't even have a glance at her face as she steps in and I saw a hint of grey eyes, bringing me back to the mysterious girl and me dancing again. As soon as that memory slipped out of my mind, Katniss came into my mind and I instantly feel guilty. But I went home anyways. I crawled into bed, ideas bouncing in my head, keeping me awake. Before I could scream at the ceiling for my brain to shut up, I got myself dressed, seeing it was almost midnight I walked out of the house as quietly as I could, since I have very loud footsteps, before walking towards Katniss's house.

And that is why I am here at the doorsteps of the Everdeen's house. I see Prim's tired but enthusiastic blue eyes greet me as I smile. "Hey Prim, sorry for waking you up but I was just wondering if Katniss is awake?" Her smile fades a bit and shakes her head. "No, sorry. She finally went to sleep." Finally? What's that supposed to me? I guess Prim can read my worried and quite distressed expression before she moved a bit, a sign for me to enter so I do, this time as quiet as I can, not wanting to wake Katniss by any chance. Prim closes the door behind me before leading me into the kitchen where there laid two cups of tea. She pours them out and leaves them in the sink. "You want something to drink?" She asks as she grabs two glasses. "Just water. Thanks." I reply, giving her a smile. She throws a smile back at me as she fills the cups with water before passing one to me. I examine her. She looks so tired as if she was the big sister or the mum. Poor girl, she's only thirteen. I give her another warm smile before taking a few sips of the water, relaxing my tighten throat. We both stay like that in comfortable silence before Prim starts speaking. "Katniss came home crying." Not looking at me staring at her with wide eyes as she picks up her glass. "I don't know what's gotten into her." Before taking a gulp. "She was quite happy when she left but now…" She sighs a bit, taking another sip before placing the glass down. "I don't know. I know she wanted to meet him, but it's basically impossible for him to ever let her cry. No, it _is _impossible. He's not that kind of guy." She sighs, shrugging before taking another sip. Meanwhile my head was jammed. A guy? Who? Did the guy hurt her feelings? Where did she go? At the same time when my protective feelings come in, a wave of heartbreak brings me back to reality. "Go on." I say, watching her. Her blue eyes look back up at me before sighing, running through her blonde hair and take another sip. "Well, she went to the dance thing you guys had tonight." Instantly the mysterious girl in my arms was in my mind, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind. "But it seems as if she didn't have fun." I look at Prim and then thought of Katniss. If only I saw her, I wished I was there with her.

"Peeta?"

I blink a few times, thinking it was Prim calling me back to the world but her eyes were glued to another person behind me. I turn around, a part of me actually scared but I did it anyways. Grey eyes collide with my blue eyes and my breath was taken away. Her hair was down in waves behind her, wearing forest green cotton pajamas and a big shirt. Her broken grey eyes instantly harden at the sight of me and I can feel my heart fall. She seem to see my downcast expression and I can see in her eyes that she soften but as soon as I blink, it's gone again. She crosses her arms; her eyes continue to stare at me. "What are you doing here?" I gulp; unsure what to say as I slowly get up. "I- uh well I um I…" Prim saves me as she stands in front of me. "He was just asking about the cupcake I wanted from him." Katniss narrows her eyes slightly at Prim as Prim stares back. There was a few moments of tensed silence before Katniss breaks it, not moving her gaze away from Prim. "I think you should get to bed." She then looks back at me. "And you better get back home." This is my queue. I nod and grabbed my jacket hung at the back of the chair before starting to move away. Our arms brush past and I'm not sure but I think I heard her gasp slightly. I give her one more look at Prim and give her an apologetic smile. "I'll get on it soon Prim. See ya." Before walking out of the door and into the chilly night, the stars being the light for my pathway.


	11. Chapter 11: Ignore

**AN: Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating for a really long time, I've been having final exams and all sorts of drama ._. I hope you guys are still there for me and enjoy this chapter (short but I'll make the next one longer :x)**

Disclaimer: I'll own the Hunger Games when Peeta is real c: (which means never :D)__

Katniss  
I've been trying to ignore him for the past few days now. Dodging his gaze every time we pass the corridor and try my hardest to ignore the tingles that he sends me when he lightly brushes his hand against mine. I hate him. I hate him for making me love him.

Right now, I'm at the bakery, staring at it. _Do I dare? _I say to myself before straightening myself, walking in and pray to the heavens above that Peeta isn't here.

Praise the angels, it's not Peeta at the counter instead it was his brother, Rye and my heart stops. _Oh I sure hope he doesn't know anything… _I walk confidently towards him. "Hi, can I trade with you today?" I ask the older boy as he turns, giving me a small, flirtatious wink. "Course sweetie. What do you have?" I clench my fist from punching him as I dump out my kills. He nods in approval before turning around and disappears from behind. I sigh and wait, looking around the quaint bakery. Warm and friendly was the atmosphere and there was all kinds of sweets from cupcakes to cookies. There was one in particular which caught my eye but before I could go and examine, someone was calling out my name. I turn around, instead finding Peeta there. _Oh gosh, is this day gonna get any worse? _Peeta seems to sense my mood and his tiny flash of a smile was disappears to an emotionless expression. _Wow, he can do that? _I said to myself. He shoves the bag into my arms before taking the kills and walk off again. I stand there frozen, staring where he was. But what really got questions in my head was when his normally bright, happy blue eyes turn dark, almost black and I saw his hands clenched and his body tense. What happened? Why is he acting this way? Did I do something wrong? I thought for a while. Psh, it wasn't me. It was _him. _I nod in agreement of my answer as I grab my bag and walk out.

No soon after I bumped into Delly and Madge, who waved at me shyly. "Hey Katniss! Do you wanna go to the basketball match on Friday with us?" Delly, in her super perky voice asks me. The last thing I want to do is see Peeta again, especially since I feel some sort of tension. My face expressionless, I decide to turn around and walk away but the sound of Gale makes me turn back around, as for Delly and Madge. Madge's eyes brighten as she grins widely, rushing into his arms as they share a small kiss, stirring up an usual feeling at the pit of my push stomach but I quickly it away, smiling at him. "Hey Gale!" He smiles, putting Madge down as he envelops me in a huge hug and I gladly oblige. "Hey Catnip. You going to the basketball match?" I let out an inward groan, as my expression turns blank again. Gale frowns slightly before noticing my sudden change in front of him, he seems to get the idea. "You don't ha-"  
"No. I-I'll go." I mutter, my fist clenched at my side. I am not going to make them feel like I'm weak. Gale lets out a knowing smirk as both Madge and Delly looks at teach other before at me and Gale quite curiously but said no word. _Good choice girls._ I speak to myself. _Cause I would've punched your face. _

_Prince of Sea _**(AN: Guess who he is ;) even though it's quite obvious :D)**

I sigh, my hair running through my curly hair as I blink my eyes, stretching my arms wide open. "Common bro, we're almost here!" One of my friends calls out for me. I sigh, swinging my legs off the bed and into the small bathroom which occupied my small bedroom as well in the train. I cleaned myself up and winked at my reflection. "Looking gooood." I chuckle to myself before walking out, grabbing my packed bag and into the cabin where my friends and teammates were.

The view of the ocean and sandy beaches was now gone, only to be replaced by a small little village with cobble stone pavements and a luscious colour of green batched up together. I smirk at my reflection in the window as I wink at myself again, checking myself out and a few groans and rolling eyes make me pout, my eyes never straying the window. "What? Oh common guys, you can't even look away from me." I give them another wink as they all groan, some smirking and some laughing slightly, all looking away at me to prove their point.

However soon enough the train stops as we all tumble out. The air was not warm or breezy like our town in Four instead it was quite chilly and… plain. We all get our stuff ready, slowly walking towards our hotel not too far from here. I walk into my room as I spread my limbs across the whole bed as my best friend, preparing ourselves for the match that is soon upon us.

_Peeta  
_This is really frustrating me. I groan, my wrists flick upwards, the orange ball misses the basket again, bouncing back to me. _Why am I not getting this? _Obviously I already knew the answer. She's in my mind. Which she? Both. The laughter of the masked girl rings in my ears however the silver grey eyes staring at me today at the bakery was still plastered in my mind.

I really need to find this girl.

I throw the ball upwards again, missing as it bounces into my hands again. How long have I been here? An hour? Two? Maybe even more. After some dribbling, I throw it into the other basket on the other side of the court, missing it again. My fist then connected with the wall beside me in frustration. "Why?" My voice, angry as it repeats after me, around the empty court. My breathing laboured and blonde hair sticking on my forehead I sigh sadly, sliding down against the wall and place my hands over my face, wanting to just forget everything. The bakery. Mum beatings. Basketball. Drawing. Even her, even Katniss.


	12. Chapter 12: Awkward

**AN: Thanks to those who gave me reviews :) and sorry about the really late update.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.  
  
**  
**_**Prim  
**_Am I a really bad sister if I somehow made Peeta come over for lunch today without Katniss knowing? Ok. I take that back, it is mean of me. But hey, since the prom, I knew something was wrong. Katniss doesn't laugh nor smile as much anymore, just like when Dad died as for Peeta, he seems more frustrated and… upset. I don't know what but I do hope that I can help him later on. Hopefully.

A knock comes from the door, making me jump slightly. I stand up, smoothing my dress, fiddling with the tip of one of the two braids that hangs down behind my back before opening the door. Instantly my strange cautiousness evaporates, smiling widely and enter into the arms of the older blonde hair teen.

"Hello Prim, how are ya?" His gentle, brotherly voice asks me, letting go of me, looking into my blue eyes as I smile widely at him, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for coming again." He smiles gently at me, patting my head slightly. "It's all alright, thank you for inviting me." I can feel my smile drop slightly. _Oh dang. What about Katniss? _Peeta frowns slightly at me, making my smile brighter than before. "So, we can go to the kitchen, I made simple things if that's ok with you. Sorry that our home isn't real-"

"What's going on Prim…?" Both of us turns around, seeing a very confused pair of grey eyes stare back at two pairs of blue eyes. I can physically feel Peeta tense next to me. _Uh oh. _

_**Peeta  
**_It was a normal day at the bakery when Prim came in and invited me over for lunch. Obviously I couldn't say no to her. So I went, hoping, both good and bad, that I'll see Katniss.

I mean I really do want to but her basically drifting off me, makes me feel used. I don't like that feeling. So nowadays I even have mini temper traumas. It's infuriating and there is a way out of my unusual behavior, but obviously Katniss wouldn't care. Who would?

I inwardly groan, torn between storming out of the house or go and kiss the grey-eyed girl standing in front of Prim and I. I choose none of the above. My muscles tense, blue eyes harden at the sight of her, yet my heart still melts at the mere look of her. Katniss's gaze moves from Prim then to me, making my heart stop. I hate it when she does it, but I love it all the same. Our gazes are locked together, that is until Prim clears her throat awkwardly. "So um… shall we?" Katniss pulls her gaze away, looking at her little sister, confusion back in her eyes. "What do you mean?" I clench my fist. I can guess what she did. "Prim… you di-"  
"Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't think about it. I'm sorry, please stay?" Her blue eyes go wide and puppy like, pouting. Dang her and her cuteness. I sigh. "Fine." I look away from the taller girl, who was staring at me again and smile slightly down at the guilty and nervous Prim. I pat her lightly, hoping it would soothe her. It did as I felt her body relax against my pat. "Common, I'm starving." Prim broke out a smile, taking my hand and pulls me away from Katniss, but I can't dwell on that now. Prim doesn't need to know.

I follow the little blonde girl through the small house and into the kitchen. It was small but it was cozy, in my opinion at least. Prim instructs me to sit down before turning around and grabs plates and cutlery. Before placing a plate full of food. It smelt good. I send Prim a grateful smile before taking a bite. Wow. It tastes really good. "Yeah. Katniss managed to buy me a cookbook on my birthday." Prim smiles proudly. "So I went and learn. Obviously with Katniss's permission," her blue gaze moves to her behind me, giving her a teasing smile. "Right sis?" Katniss merely smiles, walking towards her sister and pats her head, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Yes little duck." Before taking a chair and sits down with us. I gulp, feeling myself nervous all over again, just like usual.

_Why do I love you so much?_

_**Katniss  
**_Maybe he thought the girl wasn't me, that night at the dance? Maybe he still hates me? He might still love me? Oh, I don't know. It's all so confusing. I knew that I should've never fell in love with him. But I did anyways. And to make things worse, Prim seem to have invited him for lunch. So now I'm stuck with him.

So this is why, I am here, sitting at the exact same table with Peeta Mellark.

However, this is a chance for me to find out what's really going on, maybe to even stop the tension between us.

There was silence at the table as I grabbed my own plate, sitting down next to my sister and shoves a forkful of food in my mouth. "So, you ready for the basketball match?" I ask, not really looking at him as I swallow all my food. "Um… yeah. I heard that the team from District 4 is already here, so we'll see them on Monday." I nod slightly, my grey eyes move away again. We stay like that for a while longer. Silent.


End file.
